El reto de la semana
by Kurogane-taichou
Summary: Naruto y Hinata son viejos amigos pero a la vez rivales, siempre compitiendo uno contra el otro pero después de tanto tiempo Naruto tomará un consejo a falta de ideas para sus retos que puede traer algo muy bueno o muy malo... soy malo para esto...


**Bien... en primer lugar lamento mucho tardar y dejar tanto fic abandonado pero no he podido completar nada en estos dos meses... tengo capis y OS pero incompletos, si pude terminar este fue porque me puse a ver y leer anime/manga de special A y gracias a eso las ideas para terminar este fic salieron, eso y otras cositas... bueno no se si me quedo precisamente bien pero es lo mejor que pude hacer... no es sobre el cumple de Naruto pero es mejor que nada.**

* * *

**El reto de la semana.**

— ¡Piedra, papel! —Gritaron dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo justo en medio del patio de su escuela, a su alrededor un grupo de estudiantes se reunían solo para ese suceso.

Claro, para cualquiera ajeno a esa escuela les parecería tonto o incluso absurdo que tanta gente se reuniera solo para ver a dos personas jugar ese juego de niños, tal era el caso de una chica de cabellera rosa hasta los hombros y orbes jade de nombre Sakura Haruno recién transferida a esa escuela por causa del divorcio de sus padres, cosa que no lamenta ya que desde hace años estaban separados.

Regresando al punto era bastante extraño ver eso y cualquiera como ella se preguntaría si Konoha tenía tan pocos lugares de esparcimiento como para ver eso y eso que apenas era lunes.

El chico era rubio alborotado, de ojos azules y tres extrañas marcas en sus mejillas a simple vista se podía deducir que era alguien bastante alegre por su expresión divertida dibujada en su rostro y en contraste su _oponente_ era una joven de larga cabellera negra con tonos azulados a la luz del sol atado en una coleta, bastante extraño según ella, pero no era nadie para criticar cuando su cabello era aun mas extraño, de piel blanca y ojos blancos, parecía una muñequita de porcelana a su criterio y su carácter se notaba fuerte pero no se veía como alguien agresiva a pesar de vestir como un chico, ¿Qué hacía jugando con alguien como ese chico?

— ¡Tijera! —Ambos extendieron sus brazos al mismo tiempo mostrando sus respectivas elecciones.

La chica no tardó en hacer una rabieta frustrada al haber sacado tijeras cuando el rubio saco piedra.

—Parece que voy primero otra vez Hinata —Comentó divertido el chico de las marcas en su rostro.

La chica bufó para poner fin a su berrinche.

—Esta bien, tu eliges esta semana —Aceptó no muy convencida.

—Alguien puede decirme ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Preguntó totalmente desconcertada al no entender el porque tanto escándalo por esos dos.

—Eso es algo muy problemático —Mencionó un chico de cabellera negra y cola de caballo en forma de piña con una expresión de aburrido.

Obviamente no tomó ese comentario de una forma muy amigable.

—Tú —

—No eres de Konoha ¿Cierto? —Inquirió otra joven al lado del chico perezoso, rubia de ojos azules, se preguntó si tendría algún parentesco con ese otro chico.

—No, de hecho nunca he permanecido mucho tiempo en un lugar fijo —Así era sus padres siempre la traían de un lado a otro desde que era niña, que si yo tengo una casa mas grande, que yo vivo en un mejor vecindario, que me he mudado cerca de una mejor escuela, parecían siempre competir por quien tenía lo mejor para educarla y por eso siempre mudándose y llevándola con ella para demostrar quien era el mejor —Pero ¿Cómo supiste que no soy de Konoha? —

—Fácil, cualquiera que haya vivido al menos un mes en Konoha, no, con dos semanas basta para conocer a Naruto Namikaze y Hinata Hyuga —Dijo con cierto orgullo la extraña rubia, aunque al menos con eso podía decir que ya conocía los nombres de esos dos.

—Y ¿Qué tienen de especiales? —Cuestionó con inocencia.

—Bueno primero que nada soy Ino Yamanaka, puedes llamarme Ino —Sonrió calidamente a Sakura.

—Soy Sakura Haruno, puedes llamarme Sakura —Se presentó de igual forma.

—Que lindo nombre, bueno el chico vago y problemático es Shikamaru —Presentó señalando al de la coleta —Y este es Chouji —Exclamó señalando al chico regordete a su lado.

—Mucho gusto —El de la coleta solo hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y el otro por lo menos sonrió aunque su boca estaba llena de papas fritas.

No muy buena primera impresión.

—Y bueno ellos —Dijo refiriéndose a la pareja que aun estaba en el centro de todo donde el rubio parecía meditar frente a la chica que esperaba pacientemente su veredicto —Son el duo numero uno de Konoha, y la principal fuente de diversión y destrucción de la misma —Presentó dejando no muy buena impresión a la Haruno y con más dudas aun.

—Que problemática eres Ino, solo la estás confundiendo —Interrumpió Shikamaru —Seré breve así que presta atención —Suspiró como su hablar hubiera sido un gran esfuerzo.

Ese chico definitivamente era un vago.

—Desde que era niños esos dos tienen una especie de costumbre, cada semana sin importar si estamos o no en periodo de clases o el clima se reúnen en algún punto de Konoha para hacer esto —

— ¿Jugar piedra, papel o tieras? —

—No específicamente, eso es solo el comienzo —Corrigió el chico —Veras, ellos hacen eso para decidir quien de los dos dará al otro un reto que deberá cumplir o tendrá un fuerte castigo decidido por el otro, claro que está la opción de negarse a hacer el reto pero eso solo conlleva a que el otro dicte el castigo —

— ¿Tanto alboroto solo por eso? —Comentó incrédula.

— ¿Vez? Con comentarios como esos cualquiera sabe que no eres de por aquí —Exclamó la rubia.

Sakura la vio y después a la pareja que aun no se decidía, realmente no entendía porque el escándalo.

—Eso es porque sus retos son cada vez mayores y rayan en lo absurdo para una persona normal, pero no lo es tanto para ellos —Expresó Shikamaru dejándola peor, no solo por la explicación tan superficial si no porque ¿Cómo adivinó lo que pensaba?

Naruto estaba en un dilema, hacer o no caso al consejo del primo de Hinata, aun no estaba el todo seguro, al final no pudo pensar en un buen desafío para Hinata, bueno después de todo estar haciendo lo mismo cada semana por más de 10 años dejaba a cualquiera sin muchas opciones, era bueno que Hinata fuera paciente con él, y muchas otras personas, al no exigirle que se apresurara.

Ella por su parte estaba hecha un manojo de nervios ¿Qué nuevo desafío podría ponerle? La verdad era que se sintió aliviada de no ser la ganadora para poder tener un poco más de tiempo para pensar en otra prueba para Naruto o de otro modo estaría en un predicamento peor.

El rubio por fin suspiro como rindiéndose a sus propios pensamientos.

—Muy bien Hinata, te reto a actuar como una dama por una semana —Declaró firme y claro dejando a todo mundo con la boca abierta a excepción de Sakura y otro chico castaño muy parecido a Hinata, la primera confundida y el segundo sonriendo satisfecho, como si todo hubiera sido de acuerdo a sus planes.

— ¿Y si me niego? —Respondió tratando de librarse de esa prueba.

—Si te niegas —Pareció meditarlo —Tendrás que hacer _eso _—Por un momento se vio aun más pálida que antes.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!, no, no, no, no, no, ¡Jamás! —Proclamó firme, ni loca, es más, nadie loco o no que supiera que es _eso_ estaría dispuesto a hacerlo.

— ¿Entonces? —

—Está bien, acepto —Dijo derrotada —Pero a cambio —Permaneció callada, sonrojada, sin atreverse a continuar su frase.

— ¿Qué? —Provocó el rubio.

—Tendrás que declararte a la chica que te gusta delante de todos —Retó firme y decidida, aunque con el rostro sonrojado.

—Esperen, ¿No se supone qué Naruto era el retador? —Comentó Sakura perdida, ¿Por qué Hinata lo desafiaba a él?

—El juego era para elegir quien decidía el reto, Naruto escogió que bien puede llevar a la humillación publica, así que Hinata eligió uno de igual calibre aunque diferente —Explicó nuevamente el de la coleta.

— ¿O qué? —Devolvió Naruto.

—O harás _eso_ —

Extrañamente a ojos de Sakura Naruto palideció, ¿Tan malo era _eso_?

—Jamás —Respondió igual que su amiga/rival.

—Oigan ¿Qué es _eso_? —Preguntó al grupo que pareció sudar frío con tan solo mencionarlo.

—Créeme, no quieres saberlo Sakura —Comentó Ino claramente pálida.

— ¿Por qué? —Cuestionó esta.

—Es muy, no, demasiado problemático mencionarlo —A pesar de que Shikamaru se escuchó tranquilo su apariencia demostraba otra cosa.

—De pronto perdí el apetito —Exclamó Chouji cerrando su bolsa de papas fritas.

Muy bien, definitivamente ahora si estaba perdida.

—El reto inicia desde mañana en cuanto suene la campana de clases y termina al finalizar el último periodo el viernes ¿Te parece suficiente? —Inquirió Naruto retadoramente.

—Me parece bien —Aun no estaba del todo segura de su propio reto impuesto al rubio pero ya no podía echarse para atrás, su orgullo como Hyuga estaba en juego ahora.

El castaño primo de Hinata sonrió claramente complacido, su plan podría ser mejor de lo que esperaba.

— ¿Qué te pasa sonriendo de esa manera? teme, es repugnante —Comentó el rubio frente a otro chico de su misma edad de cabello y ojos negros.

—Nada, es solo que hasta que por fin se les ocurrió una apuesta interesante dobe —Respondió sin borrar su sonrisa el azabache.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Inquirió confundido.

—Olvídalo —Dijo secamente alejándose del lugar al igual que el resto de los presentes esperando con ansias el día siguiente —Te deseo suerte, dobe —

—No la necesito, siempre he ganado y esta vez no será diferente —Carreras, peleas, búsquedas, juegos de destreza mental, de alguna manera se las había arreglado para ganarle a Hinata en todo, aunque siempre le parecía extraño que en algunas ocasiones cuando parecía que iba a perder algo pasaba con ella y terminaba perdiendo.

El otro chico solo volteó con una extraña mueca similar a una sonrisa burlona antes de continuar con su trayecto.

— ¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?, teme! —Gritó persiguiendo a su _amigo_.

Estaba decaída, ¿y cómo no estarlo?, Naruto ataco a su lado flaco y ella como tonta terminó dándole los últimos retoques a su propia trampa mortal, sabía a que chica elegiría el rubio pero nunca quiso enfrentarlo y ahora firmó su sentencia, y para colmo ahora tendría que comportarse como una dama toda una semana, no es que no supiera como pero era demasiado vergonzoso, solo en su casa lo hacía cuando se trataba de su familia y de hay nadie más.

—Hi-na-ta —Llamó la rubia muy cerca del oído de la Hyuga asustándola.

—I-Ino-san —Tartamudeó después de reponerse —Me asustaste —Comentó antes de notar un nuevo rostro entre sus compañeros.

—Parece que esta vez será muy divertido —Murmuró la Yamanaka en un claro doble sentido.

Hinata volvió a su depresión con la sola mención.

—No te preocupes, esta vez te ayudaremos —Animó Ino señalándose a si misma con superioridad.

—Pero —

—Nada de peros, en esta ocasión no pusieron reglas ni tampoco dijeron que no habría ayuda de otros así que es legal. Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta —Agregó al ver a la chica a punto de replicar nuevamente.

—Gracias —Exclamó simplemente antes de pasar nuevamente la mirada a la nueva joven.

—Ella es Sakura Haruno, es nueva y no sabe mucho sobre ustedes pero también se ofreció para ayudar —Presentó la rubia con una sonrisa.

— ¿Eh? — ¿En qué momento dijo algo como eso? volteó su vista a la chica que se veía realmente preocupada —Si necesitas algo, cuenta conmigo —

—Muchas gracias Haruno-san —

—Sakura está bien, no hace falta ser tan formal —Corrigió.

—Como digas, Sakura-san —Sonrió más tranquila —Soy un poco torpe así que por favor cuida de mi —Exclamó haciendo una reverencia.

Un golpe la obligó a sujetarse la cabeza con fuerza y sus ojos lagrimear.

—Te he dicho miles de veces que borres esa maña de presentarte como novia su futura familia —Reprendió la Yamanaka aun con su puño en alto.

—Lo siento —Sollozó la pobre Hinata.

—Hiashi-sama, la fase uno por fin a iniciado —Comunicó el castaño desde su celular.

—_Perfecto, Neji asegúrate de que todo salga de acuerdo a nuestros planes, no podemos darnos el lujo de que algo salga mal ¿Entendido? _—

—Entendido Hiashi-sama, no se preocupe tengo todo fríamente calculado —Respondió con total seriedad.

—_Neji _—

— ¿Diga? —Habló confundido por el extraño tono de su interlocutor.

—_Deja de ver esos programas mexicanos con Namikaze y Lee_ —Ordenó antes de colgar

Neji palideció al instante. Tenía razón, lo mejor era alejarse de ese par un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que las frases se fueran de su vocabulario, con una semana bastaría.

Observó a su prima con sus compañeros de clase charlar. Sonrió aun más pensando en la gran ayuda que pudieran llegar a ser.

—No contaban con mi astucia —Comentó con su tranquilidad natural pero pronto pasó a una fastidiada —Mejor que sean dos —

El reto del día fue considerado la calma antes de la tormenta, muchos de los habitantes aprovecharon para prepararse como si se hubiera anunciado un terremoto o alerta de huracán, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si cada vez que esos dos competían uno o más establecimientos pagaban las consecuencias de sus pleitos generados por ellos o por terceros.

—Por favor, sal conmigo —Pidió Naruto a una joven idéntica a Hinata a diferencia del color violeta de sus ojos y cabellera rubia.

Si, la competencia iniciaba al sonar la campana pero con eso ya tenía ventaja y podía restregarle a Hinata que nuevamente fue más rápido al completar su prueba.

—Acepto encantada, Naruto —Exclamó feliz la rubia abrazándolo con fuerza.

Tal vez esta vez le debía a Hinata un _gracias_ por su prueba.

La chica sabía porque lo hizo, pero no le importaba, la prueba de Naruto era que se le confesara a la chica que le gustara y eso hizo, fue un favor que esa Hyuga le había hecho.

— ¡Vamos, ¿Qué esperas mujer?! —Gritó una exasperada Ino desde las puertas de la escuela junto a Sakura llamando la intención de todos, no solo por sus gritos si no porque entre las dos jóvenes parecían tirar de alguien más que se rehusaba a seguirlas —El reto inicia en cuanto suene la campana, entra de una vez —Regañaba la colérica rubia, no pasó horas encerrada preparándola para nada, ahora ella se presentaba porque se presentaba así tuviera que arrastrarla lo haría.

— ¿Qué pasa con ellas? —Cuestionó el rubio confundido y sintiendo pena ajena.

—Tal vez la Hyuga se arrepintió y ahora se echará para atrás —Comentó la rubia con aires de superioridad.

—Shion, no vuelvas a repetirlo —Sentenció molesto —Hinata jamás se retractaría de su palabra, sin importar lo que pase —

—Lo siento —Tal vez no llevaba una buena relación con Hinata y no sabía mucho de ella pero tampoco le desagrada del todo. Cuando no estaba cerca de Naruto, pero eso ya no importaba porque la eligió a ella, con eso debería bastar.

La campana sonó anunciando el inicio de clases y el reto. Hinata paralizada no supo como reaccionar a ese sonido cosa que aprovecharon sus amigas para por fin lograr que se dejara ver.

Siempre había usado el uniforme masculino no solo por mas comodidad, si no por ser menos vergonzoso que mostrar sus piernas a todo el mundo como ahora con esa falda tan corta a su criterio, la cual intentaba bajar para cubrir lo mas posible mientras bajaba la vista apenada sin saber que hacer en esa situación.

—I-Ino-san esto es vergonzoso, ¿N-no podía ser una falda más larga? —Inquirió completamente roja ante la mirada de chicos y chicas, incluida la de Naruto.

Su cabello estaba suelto y cayendo por su espalda hasta la cintura, dos mechones enmarcando su rostro, sin maquillaje al ser contra las reglas de la escuela al igual que los accesorios pero eso no era necesario para enmarcar ese bello rostro sonrojado y su cuerpo que casi siempre estaba cubierto por ropas de talla más grande de la que debería usar, ahora era perfectamente visible con ese uniforme escolar y esa falda mostrando parte de sus piernas a pesar de que usara medias largas que cubrían otra parte, pero eso solo hacía más tentadora.

—Cierra la boca primo, se te va a meter una mosca —Comentó burlonamente una chica de cabellera roja y ojos del mismo color acomodando sus gafas, con una paleta en su boca.

—Cállate Karin —Masculló desviando la mirada totalmente sonrojado.

—Como sea, debo admitir que Hinata se ve bien —Dijo con toda calma viendo de reojo a su primo.

—Si —Contestó secamente sin despegar la vista de su amiga.

La rubia no tomo de buena manera la reacción del chico que momentos antes le pedía salir.

En menos de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado Hinata estaba rodeada de un gran número de chicos alabándola, buscando solo un poco de atención. Hinata contestaba todo de forma cortes, como toda una dama aunque sus nervios amenazaban con traicionarla en cualquier momento.

La mirada de Naruto cambió rápidamente de una asombrada a molesta cosa que Shion no pasó por alto al igual que Neji y Karin, cada uno desde diferentes ángulos.

La mirada de la chica de hebras rojas pasó de su primo al castaño sonriendo después de unos momentos.

—Vamos, o llegaremos tarde a clases y aun tengo que ir por el idiota de Suigetsu que seguro estará dormido en alguna parte del baño —Empujó Karin a Naruto llevándolo lejos.

Aun no sabía como su prima era tan descarada como para entrar en el baño de hombres y sacar, literalmente, arrastrando el cuerpo del chico.

Hinata suspiró aliviada en cuanto Sakura la sacó de ese mar de hormonas que se hacían llamar estudiantes, y pensar que tendría que soportarlos toda la semana.

Mala suerte para ella, ni si quiera en clase pudo estar tranquila, para empezar el primero era el profesor Kakashi, quien siempre llegaba a media clase con una patética excusa que todos ignoraban olímpicamente, tomando eso en cuenta sus propios compañeros de clase que hasta ese entonces solo le hablaban como otro compañero más se le pegaron como moscas y para colmo Naruto parecía querer matarla con la mirada, tal vez por su propia apuesta impuesta por ella, definitivamente esa sería una larga semana.

—Hinata —Llamó el rubio deteniéndola en cuanto terminó la primera clase, lo último que quería era terminar nuevamente rodeada por tanta gente, le era muy incomodo.

—Si, Naruto-kun —Contestó educadamente mostrando una limpia sonrisa que dejó sin palabras a más de uno, incluido el Namikaze.

—Veo que decidiste aceptar el reto después de todo —Comentó tratando de eliminar ese ambiente.

—Si, por supuesto —Habló como toda una dama —Es un compromiso importante por lo que debo cumplir como es debido —

Detrás de Naruto los murmullos con respecto a la Hyuga no cesaban.

—De cualquier forma, aunque la mona se vista de ceda, mona se queda —Exclamó molesto con el alboroto.

Hinata bajó la vista de inmediato.

—Tienes razón —Concordó en un tono no muy convincente.

— ¿Hinata? —Apenas fue conciente de que había metido la pata.

—Pero, no tienes que preocuparte, no pienso cambiar por nadie —Exclamó sonriendo tan falsamente como antes.

Naruto no supo como interpretar eso, pero por fortuna para Hinata la siguiente clase inició esta vez con la profesora Mitarashi que no dudó en poner en cintura a _la bola de holgazanes_ como los llamo, y también alabar un poco a Hinata.

El resto del día Hinata se concentró únicamente en ignorar al rubio a toda costa. Al día siguiente intentó lo mismo.

— ¡Hinata! —Gritó tensándola por completo.

— ¿Q-qué es lo que deseas? Naruto-kun —Inquirió amablemente residiendo lentamente.

— ¿Por qué me evades? —

— ¿P-por qué? —Repitió nerviosa —Y-yo no te evado, s-solo, bueno, como —Conforme decía una palabra retrocedía un paso.

—Dime ¿Por qué huyes? —

—Y-yo —

— ¡Naruto! —Gritó Shion lanzándose literalmente sobre el sorprendido rubio —Eres muy malo, ayer no me llamaste ni una sola vez y eso que dijiste que querías salir conmigo —Soltó fuerte y claro para que Hinata lo oyera.

Naruto quedó de piedra, había olvidado por completo a Shion por intentar disculparse con Hinata todo el día anterior pero obviamente nunca lo logró.

—Entonces —Interrumpió la Hyuga — ¿Ya has cumplido con tu parte? —Cuestionó para asegurarse de no haber escuchado mal, claro sin mostrar su rostro.

—Si, desde ayer —Respondió la rubia por él.

— ¡Shion! —Intentó reclamar el rubio.

—Ya veo, así que solo falto yo —Dijo auto convenciéndose —Pero. ¡No voy a perder! —Levantó una mirada firme y decidida.

—Hinata —Naruto estaba sorprendido por esa reacción.

—Felicidades y no los molesto más —Exclamó antes de salir huyendo.

— ¡Hinata, espe! —Demasiado tarde reaccionó —Ra —

Ya hablaría con ella otro día.

— ¿Qué planeas? Hyuga —Cuestionó Karin a espaldas de Neji, ambos observando desde lejos a los dos.

—No se a que te refieres, Uzumaki —Contestó seco como siempre.

—No creas que soy estúpida —Reclamó ligeramente molesta —En primera, cualquiera sabría que Naruto no tiene la capacidad cerebral de pensar en algo así, no es su estilo. Segunda, no creas que no he notado tus acciones y también conozco tus movimientos —

—Eso suena a acoso —

—No me jodas, que no estoy de humor —Masculló con el puño en alto y dispuesta a golpearlo.

— ¿Otra pelea con tu novio? —

— ¡Que no es mi novio! —Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces para tranquilizarse, no era el momento para eso, ya después le rompería un par de costillas, todo a su tiempo —Y más te vale hablar o estas fotos tuyas estarán por toda la escuela —Amenazó mostrando varias fotografías.

— ¿De donde sacaste eso? —Cuestionó alterado arrebatándole las imágenes.

—Digamos que no fui solo a ayudar en el cambio de imagen de Hinata la última vez —Exclamó confiada —Por cierto, no son las únicas copias, las originales pueden terminar en Internet —

— ¡Yo no soy así, Lee y Tenten me obligaron! —Dijo en su defensa.

—Si claro, eso no es lo que mi primo dice —

—Voy a matarlo —Masculló furioso.

—Habla —Exigió.

Neji suspiró derrotado.

Para el jueves no había cambiado y solo un día más y por fin sería libre de esa tortura, aunque aun quedaba otra peor. Naruto por su parte estaba vuelto todo un manojo de nervios, no solo porque no había hablado con Hinata, si no por toda esa bola de buitres que no la dejaban sola ni un segundo y el no podía ni acercarse, pero lo peor de todo es que no esperó que Shion fuera tan… _activa,_ no lo dejaba descansar para nada y siempre terminaba arrastrándolo a citas donde el parecía más un animal de carga o remplazo de oso de peluche que no soltaba, era asfixiante.

—Oye bruto, ven conmigo —Llamó Karin a su primo sin una pizca de misericordia.

—No jodas, Karin, no estoy de humor —Un golpe en la cabeza y segundos después ya era arrastrado fuera del salón de clases, ahora entendía como se sentía Suigetsu — ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! —Gritó con fuerza tras recuperarse.

— ¡Eso es lo que yo debería preguntar! —Respondió con la misma fuerza.

—No te entiendo ¿Qué quieres decir? —

—Mira, no hay mucho tiempo antes de que las clases se reanuden y solo falta un día para que todo termine, por lo que no tengo el tiempo ni la paciencia de explicártelo parte por parte, por lo solo te diré un par de cosas antes de irme, eso te ayudara para vencer en tu reto —

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? —Inquirió incrédulo.

— ¡Solo calla y responde! —Vociferó intimidándolo — ¿Por qué le gritaste a Hinata? —

—Yo. Bueno —

— ¿Por qué siempre estás irritado? —

—Eso es —Se sentía acorralado por alguna razón.

— ¿Por qué amenazas a los chicos que se acercan mucho a Hinata? —

—Pues yo —

— ¿Por qué la sigues a todas partes? —Sonrió al ver la desesperación del rubio —Y finalmente. ¿Por qué elegiste a Shion? —

— ¡No lo se! —Gritó sujetándose la cabeza.

—Toma —Dijo entregándole una pequeña libreta.

La hojeó un poco dándose cuenta que había un dibujo de Hinata bastante bueno y otro de Shion a la pagina siguiente, después otro de Hinata y otro de Shion, siguiendo sucesivamente uno tras otro, definitivamente obra de Sai, pero ¿Para qué?

—No lo entiendo —

—Revísalo bien —Aconsejó dejándolo solo.

Siguió hojeándolo hasta ver los dibujos de las páginas finales abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa.

Hinata suspiró cansada, no quería ir a clases, ya estaba al límite, pero la buena noticia es que era el último día, y era preferible pasar esa tortura que hacer _eso_.

—Hinata —Tan rápido como la nombró, gritó corriendo despavorida como si un asesino o violador la persiguiera —Si podías correr así ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes? —Masculló molesto, con esa velocidad bien pudo vencerlo en el pasado.

—_Neji ¿Qué ha pasado?_ —Cuestionó su tío desde la otra línea.

—Parece que Naruto por fin ha entendido algo pero Hinata-sama No parece dispuesta a cooperar —Informó secamente.

—_Has algo al respecto, no creo que pueda continuar con esto más tiempo, estoy en mi limite Neji_ —

—Calma, calma, que no panda el cunico, todos mis movimientos están fríamente calculados —Hubo un silencio sepulcral —Lo lamento mucho, tardaré un poco en deshacerme de esa costumbre —

—_Olvídalo, solo cumple con tu trabajo_ —

—Como ordene —Colgó, tal vez no habría dicho algo como eso si no hubiera sido arrastrado por Lee y su maestro Gay para ver ese maratón de seis horas —Debo encontrar a Karin —

—No hace falta —Neji emitió un chillido bastante agudo —Y luego dices que no —

—No me asustes así —Reclamó molesto y avergonzado.

—Olvídalo —Mencionó —Si quieres que el plan termine con éxito te sugiero un clásico, pero para eso necesitaremos de la distracción necesaria —Neji arqueó una ceja confundido con la baga explicación de la Uzumaki.

— ¿Por qué están ellos aquí? —Preguntó temeroso de la respuesta después de haber reunido a Sakura, Ino, su amiga Tenten y Lee.

—Es parte del plan —Respondió Karin y en menos de un segundo ya estaban sobre él forcejeando.

— ¡No, déjenme!, ¡No quiero! —

Quince minutos después usaba un vestido blanco, con el cabello suelto sujetado con una cinta en la parte de la cabeza, con una ligera capa de maquillaje.

—Es cierto —Murmuró Ino sorprendida.

—Lo veo y no lo creo —Exclamó Sakura.

—Se los dije —Dijo Tenten molesta — ¿Cómo es posible que un chico sea más lindo que nosotras? —Reclamó señalándolo acusadoramente.

— ¡Yo no pedí esto! —Respondió molesto.

—Olviden eso y concéntrense en el plan, no hay mucho tiempo —Regañó la Uzumaki.

—Hablando de eso, ¿No deberían estar en clases? —Cuestionó acusadoramente el femenino chico.

—Gay-sensei nos dio permiso —Informó Tenten

—Todo sea por la llama de la juventud —Imitó Lee las mismas palabras de su maestro y con la misma energía.

—Kurenai dijo que estaba bien, después de explicarle —Respondió Karin con calma.

—Nos toca clase con Kakashi-sensei —Dijo Sakura dando a entender que no tenían prisa por llegar a su salón.

— ¿Qué sigue? —Preguntó Ino ignorando por completo las quejas de Neji.

—Muy bien, Neji, iras al salón de Naruto y Hinata —Ordenó la Uzumaki.

— ¡No voy a ir vestido así! —

—Iras, tu misión es distraer a la jauría de lobos hambrientos mientras tanto Ino y Sakura sacaran a Naruto y Hinata de hay y los llevaran al almacén de la parte baja, Lee, Tenten, quiero que tengan todo listo para entonces, no los dejen salir hasta que todo haya terminado —Los cuatro se colocaron en poses militares antes de tomar al travestido chico y literalmente arrastrarlo al salón, gritando ciertas advertencias que fueron totalmente ignoradas.

Justo como Karin lo predijo solo bastó que Neji se mostrara para que todos los chicos lo rodearan alabándolo por su belleza.

— ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi? —Se lamentó mentalmente, por lo menos nadie lo había reconocido.

El siguiente paso también fue cumplido con éxito, ambos chicos apenas fueron concientes del momento en el que fueron literalmente secuestrados y encerrados.

— ¡¿Qué se supone qué están haciendo?! —Gritó Naruto desde el interior golpeando la puerta.

Afuera Lee y Tenten vigilaban la entrada ignorando el escándalo.

— ¡Hinata, tú también! —Calló enseguida al ver a la chica en cuclillas sujetando su cabeza —Hinata —

—Por favor. Que abran. No lo soporto —Murmuraba sujetando su cabeza —Haz que abran —

— ¿Hinata? —Se acercó hasta tomar su hombro — ¿Qué te pasa? —

—Naruto —Exclamó abrazándolo con fuerza sollozando —Por favor que abran. Diles que abran. No me gustan los lugares cerrados. Diles que nos saquen —

Naruto estaba en shock, jamás y bien dicho, jamás había visto a Hinata de esa manera, temblando y sollozando de esa manera, desde que la conoció siempre estaban compitiendo y no parecía tenerle miedo a nada, cosas que las chicas normalmente odiaban ella las hacía sin problemas y ahora verla así fue algo que no esperaba.

—Tranquila, está bien, seguro que no tardan en abrirnos —Consoló acariciando su cabeza.

Por fin había logrado quitarse a todos esos chicos de encima ahora tenía que ir por su prima, ella tenia claustrofobia y estar encerrada no traería nada bueno.

Había parado de sollozar pero no de temblar, por más que lo intentaba no lograba calmarla.

—Hinata, mírame —Pidió sujetando el rostro de la joven entre sus manos —Todo está bien, cálmate —

Poco a poco fue tranquilizándose sin dejar de ver sus ojos azules, se encontraba tan perdida en su mirada que no fue conciente del momento en que sus labios se unieron sorprendiéndola por completo.

— ¡Hinata-sama! —Gritó Neji abriendo la puerta e interrumpiéndolos.

—Ne-Neji-nii-san —Murmuró completamente roja y por la posición llegó a una conclusión, había metido la pata.

—Buen trabajo Hyuga —Dijo sarcástica la Uzumaki.

— ¡Karin! Me puedes explicar ¿Qué es todo esto? —Reclamó Naruto.

—En cuanto tú hagas lo mismo —Contraatacó su prima sonrojando a ambos.

En cuanto tuvo oportunidad Hinata salió corriendo del lugar sin ver a nadie.

— ¡Hinata! —Intentó detenerla Naruto — ¿Qué haces Karin? —Reclamó molesto al ver a su prima interponerse en su camino.

—Primero dime lo que harás —

Los problemas no terminaban, apenas pensó que terminaría su día y reto cuando un gran numero de estudiantes terminaron acorralándola en el patio a la hora de receso.

— ¿Q-qué pasa? —Cuestionó asustada.

—Nada, solo cumpliré con mi apuesta —Exclamó Naruto saliendo de entre la multitud.

—Pe-pero tú ¿No lo habías cumplido ya? —Cuestionó confundida.

—Tú reto fue que me declarara frente a la chica que me gusta delante de todos —

Hinata rápidamente volteó en todas direcciones encontrando a Shion entre la multitud claramente decaída ¿No debería estar feliz? Y ¿Por qué era ella quien estaba en el centro?

—N-Naruto, Shion —

—No es Shion, Hinata —Interrumpió el Namikaze.

—E-entonces —Se sentía nerviosa y ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si hace un par de horas atrás la había besado.

—Hinata —Naruto con cada paso que daba ella retrocedía uno — ¿Por qué huyes? —

—Y-yo n-no estoy huyendo —Dijo en su defensa, aunque era una clara mentira —Así que adelante, declárate a esa chica —Pidió bajando su autoestima y su cabeza.

—Como gustes —Aceptó el rubio deteniéndose —Te amo Hinata —Confesó tomando por sorpresa a la Hyuga antes de besarla nuevamente.

¿Había escuchado bien? Tal vez si porque, ¿De qué otro modo Naruto la estaría besando? Dejó de pensar para corresponder el beso con la aclamación del público.

Naruto agradeció el cuaderno de Sai, donde estaban las imágenes de Hinata y Shion aleatoriamente y al final los dos bocetos en blanco y negro donde era difícil diferenciar una de la otra, fue donde comprendió las preguntas tan raras de su prima, no es lo mismo gustar que amar y Shion no es la misma que Hinata.

—Hiashi-sama no tiene de que preocuparse todo ha sido un éxito —Informó Neji a su tío aun con su vestido y una pose muy femenina.

—_Muchas gracias Neji_ —Cortó la llamada de inmediato.

—Señoras, parece que ya pueden continuar con sus planes —Informó Hiashi a dos mujeres una mujer similar a Hinata pero el tono de su cabello era uno berenjena y la otra una mujer de larga cabellera roja y orbes violetas.

Al escucharlo ambas celebraron y el hombre castaño de ojos perlas suspiraba cansado, esas mujeres no descansaron hasta que él hiciera algo para unir a sus hijos y comenzar con los preparativos de boda.

—Se aprovechan de mi nobleza —Murmuró Hiashi palideciendo momentos después, haber pasado tanto tiempo conversando con Neji algo de ese lenguaje debió haberse quedado en él.

Neji suspiró por lo menos ya se había librado de todo eso. Karin sonrió feliz de haber escuchado los planes de su tía y la madre de Hinata o se hubiera perdido de una divertida semana.

Después de eso el fin de semana pasó y nuevamente el lunes discutían un nuevo reto.

—Creí que todo terminaría una vez que se hicieran novios —Comentó Ino viendo como otra vez Naruto y Hinata jugaban piedra, papel o tijeras.

—Problemáticos —Murmuró Shikamaru.

—Dobe ¿Por qué sigues con esto? —Preguntó su mejor amigo con fastidio.

—El que seamos novios no significa que dejemos de hacer lo que nos gusta —Contestó con toda inocencia.

Hinata sonrojada se desconcentro perdiendo nuevamente.

—No —Se lamentó derrotada.

—Nuevamente mi turno —Celebró Naruto —Es la temporada de migración de las abejas, quien capture más para el fin de semana gana —

—Eso no se escucha muy seguro —Comentó Sakura.

Hinata estaba indecisa.

—O tal vez quieras hacer _eso_ —

—Lo haré, lo haré —Aceptó inmediatamente.

Naruto sonrió.

—Y bueno ¿Qué es _eso_? —Preguntó nuevamente Sakura — ¿Alguien me lo puede decir? —Exigió molesta.

— ¿Te parece si mejor lo probamos? —Inquirió el azabache apareciendo detrás de ella.

— ¿Eso es un reto? Uchiha —Respondió Sakura desafiante.

—Si, te reto a hacer eso, si ganas are lo que me pidas por una semana —Exclamó tranquilo.

— ¿Qué hay si tú ganas? —Cuestionó desconfiada.

—Harás lo que yo diga por una semana —

—Está bien —Aceptó dudosa —Y ¿Me dirás qué es eso? —

Sasuke sonrió y todos a su alrededor miraban incrédulos a Sakura, algunos incluso ¿Con lastima?

Presionó el timbre de esa lujosa casa y esperó hasta que Kushina abrió para recibirla.

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y el resto de sus amigos observaban desde una distancia segura las acciones de la chica.

— ¿Si? ¿Qué es lo que deseas? —Cuestionó Kushina amablemente.

Sakura tomó aire.

— ¡Vieja bruja peliteñida! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas con sus ojos cerrados.

Un silencio sepulcral se formó en el lugar, ni el más mínimo ruido se escuchaba. Sakura extrañada abrió los ojos lentamente solo para terminar abriéndolos todo lo que le era posible al ver la siniestra figura frente a ella, la mujer que parecía un ángel ahora era más aterradora que un demonio.

— ¿C-cómo me llamaste mocosa? —Preguntó tétricamente tronando sus dedos.

En menos de un parpadeo Sakura salió corriendo despavorida siendo perseguida por Kushina Uzumaki de Namikaze y madre de Naruto.

— ¡Naruto Namikaze, cuando termine con ella seguirás tú jovencito! —Amenazó al aire sin dejar de perseguir a Sakura.

Naruto palideció.

—Pero si no fue mi culpa —Dijo temblando de miedo.

— ¡La habanera sangrienta esta suelta! —Gritó Sakura después de todo era parte de la apuesta.

— ¡Olvídate de morir niña, no seré tan piadosa contigo! —Amenazó la mujer histérica persiguiéndola destruyendo todo lo que se interponía en su camino.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Creen qué me pasé un poquito? en fin... espero que por lo menos los hubiera entretenido, no es algo que dijera que es mi mejor creación pero la desicion final es suya...**

**espero sus comentarios...**

**sayo!**


End file.
